Hercules II: Galatea's Story
by meaganl124
Summary: Hercules and Megara lived happily ever after and had a girl named Galatea To protect her from Hades, her parents fail to tell her about her god history She ends up metting Prince of Thrace- Athes. She wants to be a goddess but will she give up everything?
1. Chapter I

Hercules II: Galatea's Story

Megara and Hercules lived happily ever after and moved into a mansion on the outskirts of Thebes. After moving in, and settling day one day, Megara ran down the stairs, obviously elated.

"Hercules!" She called but she tripped. Hercules was there, and he caught her.

"Meg? What's going on?" He smiled at her tripping. Like when they played hooky, she had tripped also.

"I'm pregnant."

Hercules' eyes widened and then he grinned. He picked her up and spun her around. Pegasus and Phil and a few of Herc's friends came over to celebrate.

If you were to ask Hercules and Megara what was the best day of their life, they'd say when they had their little girl- Galatea.

"Wonderboy, she's the most adorable thing I've ever laid my eyes on." Megara cooed, rocking the baby in her arms while rocking back and forth on the chair. "She has your eyes." She noted.

"And your hair." Hercules laughed and they looked at the growing curly brown hair on top of Galatea's head.

Then there was a clap of thunder and a streak of lightning. Megara stood, and Hercules held onto Meg, as they were carried up to Mount Olympus.

"Hercules, my boy, let me see my grandchild." Zeus roared with a grin. He blinked. "Not something you say everyday."

Megara walked up the golden steps to Olympus and she handed Galatea over to King of the Gods.

"Hercules- your wife is beautiful as ever." Said Zeus as Hercules put his arm around Megara. "And your daughter is very pretty too." Zeus cooed. He played with her, wiggling her finger and tickling her.

Galatea gurgled and then she took Zeus's finger and shook him like a rattle above her.

"She has her father's strength." He laughed. "She'll make a great goddess." It had been such a long time since Zeus had sometime to act fatherly to- and even though it was just a short visit- it felt nice.

Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty appeared and asked, "Galatea? Wasn't that the name of the girl I created for you when you were still in school?"

"Well…yeah." Herc put an arm behind his head, showing the innocence he had always had.

"She'll be as beautiful as she was…but curvier." Aphrodite smiled, as if sharing an inside joke. Then there was a pink cloud of dust; and she was gone.

Zeus continued, " If she wants to someday join us gods, she may, but she will have to prove herself. Keep us just as gods and don't tell her about being a demi-god. When the time is right for her to know, she will."

And they were back in the mansion.

Then, an old friend of Hercules, Cassandra, burst in. "Hades is back! And he's planning on killing Galatea, tonight!" And she fainted. Well this fortune teller, was sure tired from her rushing to tell them her vision.

"Galatea? My baby girl! Hercules, no…we have to warn Zeus, so he'll take her in…" Megara cried, clutching the baby and Hercules.

"I was taken from Mount Olympus, remember?" And Megara started to worry even more.

"We'll keep her safe…even it means not telling the truth." They both agreed on that, even though hiding the most unique part of their daughter, was something they didn't want to do.

That night, every one was sleeping and then there was a crash.

Megara moaned, and then there was a baby's wail.

Hercules and Megara shot up in bed. "The baby!"

They ran to the nursery and saw it was empty of the thing they treasured most. In the distance, they saw something moving.

"C'mon!" They ran to the stable and got on Pegasus.

Pegasus went as fast as he could and they reached their baby.

Pain and Panic.

"Let her go!"

"No way!" The imps cried.

Megara snorted, "I thought I smelt a couple of rats."

The imps were scared when the parents came closer and they ran off, leaving Galatea.

Her parents picked her up and went home, Pegasus gliding smoothly, and Megara sang to her daughter, and Galatea was soon asleep.


	2. Chapter II

16 Years Later…

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Galatea called, her brown hair going down to the center of her back. She looked exactly like the other Galatea- the one that Hercules created from clay- with help from Aphrodite. Well, almost exactly, the difference were her eyes and curves…She was very curvy.

Her white and purple tunic hugged her hips.

"First day fun?" Meg called from the kitchen.

"High school? It's alright." Galatea shrugged. She shrugged and her visible, creamy shoulders glistened.

That night there was a breeze and Galatea sat up in bed. Hades sat in front of her. Galatea screamed.

Hercules and Meg came running.

"Let her go Hades!" Hercules yelled, pulling out his sword. Meg stood there, staring.

"In exchange for Nutmeg? I have missed her…16 years…"

"For nothing." Galatea looked back and forth between Hades and her dad. How did they know eachother? Why…it was so confusing…maybe it had to do with all those plays about Hercules…she'd never seen it though…she thought it looked cheesy. She never knew Herc was her dad. God, she felt dumb.

Then, feeling how evil Hades was, she grabbed him and threw him out the window.

"Got Zeus's and Hercules' strength do ya? You're just a girl." He laughed. And snapped. "I have a proposition for you." Hercules and Megara were trapped in Hades' clutches. "You…give me your soul…to set them free…or…they die, and you live forever with the guilt on your shoulders."

Galatea looked at her parents, she shook her head. "No." She said sadly. Hercules used the distraction to set him and Meg free.

"NOOOOO!" Hades yelled.

"No. You won't win. Not ever," Galatea finished, now grinning.

And then Hades was gone.

Galatea turned around to face her parents.

"I think it's time…I learned the truth."

…...

"So my grandpa…mine," Galatea pointed to herself. "Is Zeus and you're Hercules, the one that saved the cosmos and Megara…his girl…" Galatea felt incredibly stupid now. She laid back into the seat. "Why?"

"That's how it works hon." Her parents started before Gal interrupted.

"No…that's awesome…but lying?" She got to her feet. "I need some time to think about this." A demi-god! Her! She left, and went to school that morning.

Then, out of a chariot stepped Athes- prince of Thrace. He was tan, tall, muscular, blond…The guy every girl wanted to be with, the one every guy envied.

She found herself staring.

"Galatea?" A voice called. She turned to see Cassandra. "I saw you get hurt…but…you're here?" Cassandra stated, but it blurred into a question.

"I'm going to earn my right on Mount Olympus." Galatea stated, fierce.

Then she ditched school and ran off.

…...

"Pain! Panic!" Hades yelled. And the imps came running. "We need a new minion. Go to the Academy and take someone little Gal would try to save…that little heroine. She escaped me twice already!"

"Y..Ye…Yes…s…sir…sir…" Panic stuttered.

Then the little minions of Hades transformed into Athes' guards.

"Help!" Athes screamed. "Guards I demand you put me down!"

Pain and Panic just grinned.

There pain went off without a hitch- well maybe getting rid of the real guards and getting Athes alone…that kid sure was popular. He seemed to surrounded by fan girls all the time!

"Here you go boss!" the imps told Hades, tossing Athes over to him. And they transformed back to regular forms.

"What?" The heir to throne of Thrace questioned.

"I've got a proposition for you." Hades said…he said that a lot didn't he? "I need you to stay here. The only way to do that…you sell your soul to me."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!" Hades roared, his hair bursting into a flame in the one second. Then he calmed himself. "I'm Hades. God. Lord of Underworld. I can give you back something you have lost…" He motioned to River Styx.

Athes walked over and casually glanced at the sea of green water full of souls.

"There must be somebody you miss."

"I guess…not really."

"What? No girlfriend, no tragic death in the family?"

"No…I don't have a girlfriend." Athes told him.

"Oh…maybe I could make a little arrangement then…" This was going to be way easier than Hades had anticipated.

…...

Galatea couldn't exactly go to Phil. Everyone would be expecting that. So, she made the journey up the mountain to Zeus' temple and sat on the steps outside.

Tears fell to the ground as she wept.

"Now granddaughter, you're in my presence. Don't cry." A stone hand surrounded her and a voice boomed.

She was frightened and tried to get away then stopped.

"Grandpa?" She asked, looking at the statue of Zeus.

He roared with laughter and said, "It's been so long. At last you finally know. We were all starting to wonder if you'd ever find out!"

"We?" Galatea asked skeptically.

"The Gods and myself of course!"

"Oh." _Duh._

"You already have the brains, strength and courage. But do you have the heart?"

And he turned back to stone.

"No! Wait! For what? To join you?" She yelled up to the sky, the statue, the ceiling…in that general direction.

She got no reply- she she'd go with what her impression was.

She did want to join the gods. She felt like…she didn't fit in sometimes…and maybe it was because she's supposed to be an immortal on Mt. Olympus!

Now all she had to do was prove her heart worthy…and just what exactly did that mean?


	3. Chapter III

Galatea rushed home to tell her parents all that had happened to her recently.

"That's great! Going to be like your old man huh?" Hercules high-fived her.

"Sure dad." Galatea laughed. Phil was asked to train Galatea and Pegasus brought her to Phil's island.

Once there, she breezed through all the training.

"Wow Gal…none of the others I've trained have ever been this good…You're ready."

Galatea had beamed and then a few days later, Pegasus, Megara, Hercules and Galatea went to Thebes.

Of course, the townsfolk were ecstatic that their hero had returned.

"Hey! Who's this chic? I know this one's your little girlfriend, and that's your horse…" one of them asked.

"Our daughter. Galatea. She'll be a heroine."

And then the people laughed. Pegasus got fired up and wanted to ram them, and Gal's parents frowned but Galatea put her hand on Pegasus' mouth.

"Pegasus. Don't. It's not worth it."

"She's just a girl!" an overweight woman laughed.

There was suddenly a scream and Galatea looked towards the source to see a hydra attacking people.

Hercules drew his sword but Pegasus and Meg stopped him. "Let her do this one." Meg said to him, motioning to their daughter.

Herc nodded, but made no attempt to put his sword away. "Just in case." he said quietly. It pained him to see his little girl run off to try and beat a monster. Galatea was strong, and Phil had even commented he was the best person he had ever trained- including her father.

Galatea easily beat the hydra in one shot- unlike Hercules who had kept slashing off its head a thousand times over.

Galatea was won over by the crowds of Thebes easily.

"She's amazing…even if she's a girl." You could hear them whisper amongst themselves.

Hades watched from his special chair.

"Hey Athes."

Athes looked up. "Yeah?"

"Find…Miss Wondergal's weakness. And when you do…you're free."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? You'll have served your purpose…and then you'll go back to your little throne and easy life."

Athes seemed glad to hear that. And he was determined to do whatever he had to find the weakness that Hades wanted from him. Adonis would be proud…his mother- Queen Helen- definitely wouldn't. Using a girl like that? Especially a heroine and daughter of a famous hero. The daughter of Hercules? Helen and Hercules got along well and Helen wouldn't appreciate her son doing something to his family.

So, after Galatea defeated more monsters, she grew bored. Thebes was almost a crime-free city now. So, she decided to go back to school. And when she did, Athes was waiting for her.

He leaned against his chariot and as she passed, he called her name and beckoned to her for her to come.

She nervously walked over. "Athes?" She asked.

"Hey Galatea. I was wondering if you wanted to take a ride in my chariot today."

"Um, well, we have class. And after school I have training and I have to help my dad defeat even more disasters in Thebes and…"

"C'mon Gal. It'll be fun. Play hooky for one day."

"Alright." Galatea smiled. He was pretty much asking her out on a date.

After riding around the town, they saw a play on Hercules. And Galatea watched, transfixed by her father's story. She began to tell Athes all these things about her family. How she loved them, how they cared…but sometimes it was too much…

Athes listened, silently making mental notes. Galatea was really something. They were then, in the gardens, and the clear night sky sparkled.

They glanced up at it as they went down the stairs.

"Which constellations do you see?" Galatea asked.

"Oh…uhhh. I don't know. You?"

"I see my dad." Galatea smiled.

She pointed to the group of stars that formed Hercules.

"Is it hard? Having a famous dad?"

"It was…but I'm used to it…and now I kinda share the fame." Galatea smiled absent-mindedly.

Athes looked at Galatea- taking in every word. She was so different. She wasn't whiny, or spoiled. She was kind, sweet, helpful, smart, brave, beautiful…He could stare at her forever.

Today really had been his best day ever. He was changed somehow. He wanted to be a better person, and when he ruled Thrace, he wanted to be an amazing, loving king that people adored. And now, he pictured Galatea by his side.

When he was free, that's what he'd do. Marry her someday.

She looked at him. "Athes? Are you alright?"

"Never better."

They sat down. "You're just so fantastic Gal…I've never felt this way before."

"I haven't either…I really loved today…" And they kissed.

Athes abruptly remembered the plan.

"I…I have to go. Right now!" He started to dart away.

"Athes, wait!" Galatea grabbed his arm, and he cringed at the sheer strength coming from her. "Sorry!" She immediately let go.

"It's alright. I'll see you later." They smiled and departed.

Galatea was in love with him! And she knew he loved her too from how he stared at her all night.

She got home, and crept into the dark house only for the lights to be switched on. And everyone stood there, looking disappointed and upset.

"Where were you?" they all asked.

"On a date." She said puzzlingly.

Her parents and Phil raised an eyebrow but let her go. Galatea would make up all of her work…tomorrow.

Athes went back to the underworld and told Hades, "I won't do this anymore. I can't hurt her."

"What's. Her. Weakness?" Hades asked, ignoring Athes comment.

"I won't tell you."

"You have to. I own you remember! Now. What is Gal's little secret? I see your future, your life, your throne…your freedom flying out the door…" Hades laughed.

And Athes told him all about it.

Hades patted the blond head that hung in shame and made plans to take Athes little girlfriend down.


	4. Chapter IV

Galatea returned the garden that same night and sat by the fountain. She looked into the water and suddenly there was that familiar…evil voice…

"Hey Gal."

Galatea tensed and spun around to face Hades.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"Relax Gal. Hades. Lord of the Underworld- how ya' doing?"

"I know who you are Hades. I asked you a question." She crossed her arms.

"Well. Here's the thing. I need you to give up your strength for the next 24 hours."

"Why? So you can actually beat me for once?"

Hades grew angry. "You leave me no choice." He snapped and Athes was there, gagged and chained.

"No!" Galatea gasped. She grew angry. "Let him go!"

"Compromise…"

"Alright."

Hades held out his bony hand and Galatea looked at her hand and then put in the god's hand. Then, she started to grow weak.

"YES! A done deal!" Hades celebrated, and he went over to Athes. "Okay, you too. You did your part. You're good to go." He snapped and Athes was free.

"What do you mean?" Galatea asked, suspicious.

"I mean Athes was working for me the whole time. Everything you did. Was a lie."

"No! Galatea. It's not true!" Athes ran over but Gal pushed him away.

"Traitor." she whispered.

"Now, sorry to leave this fun little entertainment, but I've got a movie to catch! Say goodbye to your family Galatea!"

And he went to take over Mount Olympus…again…and along the way- hurt Galatea every possible way.

"He knows how much I love my family…all because of you…I have to…"

There were screams from Thebes.

Hades voice still rung out, "Oh yeah- cooked up a few monsters. They won't stop until you fight and beat them Wondergal!"

Galatea went to go fight. But she was easily beaten.

"Ha! See I told you! She's just a little girl. A weakling. A good for nothing…"

"Hey!" Athes punched the man who said that. "Don't you dare talk about her that way. You know nothing." Then, he looked over to Galatea who was trying to beat the wind titan. She finally knocked the powerful thing off the cliff and it …blew away, scared. But it also shifted the wind so a column toppled over. "NO!" Athes yelled, his eyes widening.

He pushed Galatea out of the way. She rolled to the edge of the cliff and stood up.

"Athes! No!" She cried and ran to the column and tried to lift it.

Nothing. Hades learned from his mistakes. Galatea hadn't been promised her strength back if a loved one got hurt.

Suddenly, Pegasus came by and on him was Megara, Phil, and Hercules.

Galatea was glad they were still alive and she hugged them.

They told her that Hades had come and tried to attack them, but Hercules took care of him. Hades left, but he was headed for Olympus.

Hercules lifted the column off of Athes and Galatea crawled over to him.

"Why Athes?" She asked.

"People do dumb things when they're in love." Athes smiled and then winced from the pain.

"Athes." Gal whispered. She had figured he loved her before…she had been right. Even though she knew the truth now…he really did love her.

Hercules out his hand on Galatea's shoulder and Phil promised to watch over him for Galatea.

Megara, Hercules, and Galatea climbed aboard Pegasus and he glided along the sky and the kingdom of the gods came into view.

Hercules freed everyone and gave Galatea a smile and wink.

She nodded and caught up Hades, who was running away, he had lost…again!

"Give it up." she said darkly, and the wind blew through her hair, making the chill- ice.

Hercules threw her his sword and she put a single hand up and caught it. She put the sword to Hades' throat. "I'm going to finish what I started. And you're not getting off easy." It was slightly off, because a sword can't kill a god. Gods are immortal.

"You!" Hades scoffed. "A girl!" He chuckled. "you remind me of Meg." He snapped his fingers and Meg disappeared from next to Pegasus and was suddenly chained up and gagged next to Hades.

Hercules saw memories flash before his eyes. Meeting Meg, their playing hooky, her sacrifice for him, their kiss, their wedding, and daughter…But when he signed the deal with Hades in the stadium, seeing Meg chained up…

"No!" Hercules charged and Hades yawned as he pushed over a column. The Hades set Meg free- history was about to repeat itself.

Hades tied the gods up once more, and everyone watched in horror as Meg ran toward the unknowing Hercules. She skidded to a halt though in front of fallen column. Too late.

"Hercules! Please! Talk to me! Push the column off…please!" Meg cried. And Galatea and ran over and helped move the column.

Zeus and the other gods watched grimly; except for the smiling Hades.

Hercules lay on the ground, pale, lifeless…

Meg held him in her arms and cried.

It was too much. Galatea was struck with horror as she watched Hercules go limp.

"Wonderboy!" Meg screamed.


	5. Chapter V

"Wonderboy is no more folks!" Hades cackled.

Galatea snapped her head towards Hades, like an angry lioness. She ran up to the unsuspecting Hades and punched him. He actually was affected and the gods were let go. Hera and Zeus cried, mourning their beloved son and the rest of gods looked on solemnly.

Meg's crying droned on.

Hercules was dead. Galatea turned back to her parents and walked over slowly to her mother. She sunk to the ground beside Meg and they cried, holding eachother as they mourned. But Hades interrupted.

"Well- this didn't work. But I do get this prize and another prize…I have an appointment with fate. You have a friend who's _dying_ to see you."

Galatea snapped out of it. "Athes."

She got up and ran to Pegasus and hurried on. She told Pegasus to go, and with one last look at Hercules, they left. They went as fast as Pegasus' wings could take them.

But when they got there, Phil had a sad look on his face.

"No!" She gasped as she hopped off Pegasus. She ran over. "Athes!" She curled into a ball.

"Gal…You're tough. I know it hurts now…You looked distressed before…Where's…" Phil stopped. He understood. They'd lost him. "Galatea…Herc was a good kid. In the end, things never change."

"They do." Galatea stood up, the eyes of Hercules blazing bright with fury and determination.

"Where's my father? And Athes!" Galatea demanded, riding in on Cerberus.

Hades chuckled. This girl lost the two people she valued most in her life, and she still kept it together enough to face off a god without her otherworldly powers. He knew he'd already won.

"This way, c'mon." He showed her River Styx.

"You love deals. Take me. Let them go," she offered as she saw Hercules and Athes' souls floating around.

"Sure…but…one for one. Only one comes out. Choose wisely. Get one of them out- they go…you stay."

Galatea gulped and looked at the two people she loved and dived in.

"Oh wait! You'll be dead before you reach either of them! Not a problem right girlie?" Hades called after she was in the water already.

She saw Athes and then Hercules. She gulped and knew what was the right thing to do. She went after her father. She aged rapidly, growing weak. The Fates got ready to cut Galatea's thread of life…and….it wouldn't cut!

"What is wrong with these scissors!" one asked.

"The thread won't cut!" Said one, pulling on the string.

"2nd time in 16 years!" the final one spoke.

Galatea came out holding Herc's soul. Her strength was restored completely and she punched Hades into River Styx. She then dumped a few gallons of leafy water into the river. What a horrid great-uncle! At least he wouldn't remember anything. She returned to Olympus and revived Hercules.

"Gal? Meg?" he asked.

"Hercules!" Meg breathed and she pulled him to her in a kiss. Galatea watched her parents. She, still mortal turned to leave to tell Adonis and Helen the news and she suddenly glowed an orange light.

"You are a goddess now. The goddess of light and all that's pure." Zeus and Hera told her. "You sacrificed yourself to save your father, and everyone is grateful. You weren't selfish. You didn't choose Athes."

Galatea had to choose. A mortal life- with Phil, Pegasus, and her parents…or an immortal life on Olympus as a goddess- with her grandparents. But neither held Athes. Both felt…empty.

"You proved yourself today because you chose to save me instead of Athes. Thinking only of your mother and I…and everyone but yourself. Sometimes the right thing is different from what you want." Hercules told his daughter., holding Megara to his side. She nodded.

"I've made my decision. I choose…immortality." Galatea closed her eyes for a second- waiting for someone to pop out and say- IT WAS ALL A DREAM! But that didn't happen. "Sometimes you have to let go of what you love." she looked at her parents.

Aphrodite looked at their sullen new goddess as she hugged her parents goodbye and saw a few tears escape the forever-young goddess. She was upset that true love had not come to their new goddess. She drifted over to Zeus and whispered something in his ear as Gal furiously hugged Phil. And when she was hugging Pegasus, Zeus smiled and nodded to the goddess of love and beauty.

"Pegasus- you can visit whenever you want." Galatea told the crying horse. But she cried too.

"Alright Galatea. Your bravery and heart is rewarded with a second chance…at love." And she let go of Pegasus to see Athes standing before her. She saw Athes turn the color of the gods and glow. An immortal?

"To be with you." Zeus answered her quiet thought. "Please note- I don't make second chances very often and making a mortal a god is an extreme one time thing. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah Grandpa. I'll owe you forever!" And she hugged Athes. "I can't believe you're here." She griped him. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Never Galatea. I love you."

And then hand in hand, the new gods walked through the gates into Olympus, and their clothes changed. Galatea's tunic became a shining white and Athes' outfit was golden. She never, ever wanted to let go of his hand. They had all eternity to enjoy this magical, fantastical land.


End file.
